1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device directed towards increasing a filling amount of a getter and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device may have wide viewing angles, high contrast, and short response times. The organic light-emitting display device may be used as a display device of a mobile device, such as, a digital camera, a video camera, a camcorder, a portable information terminal, a smartphone, a laptop computer, a tablet personal computer, or a flexible display device, and other electronic/electric products such an ultrathin television (TV).
The organic light-emitting display device may realize colors by using a principle of recombining holes and electrons, which are injected into an anode and a cathode, in an organic emission layer to emit light. When excitons formed of a combination of the injected holes and electrons drops from an excitation state to a ground state, light is emitted.
The organic light-emitting display device may be deteriorated by moisture penetration. Therefore, a sealing structure may be used to reduce or prevent moisture penetration. For this, in the organic light-emitting display device, a device may be formed on a substrate and may cover the resultant structure with, for example, a metal layer or a glass plate in order to reduce or prevent oxygen or moisture penetration from the outside. However, the metal layer or the glass plate may increase a thickness of the organic light-emitting display device and may make a sealing process complicated.